Initiation
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: “This is your initiation. You must organize and complete, I repeat complete, a crafty, devious, original, entertaining, interesting, successful prank. Oh, this prank has to be done on Leah and Jake. Simultaneously.” What would you to be initiated?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

Major thanks to Flyaway Dove for Beta-ing this.

Set: Sometime after BD.

Note: Jake has his own pack and the Renesmee Imprint disaster doesn't exist.

Brady POV.

* * *

_Initiation_

There are four of us standing in a room, waiting for _them_ to come out. I don't understand what they're doing. We were already accepted. Collin, the two new cubs, Noah and Parker, and myself were all allowed into Jake's pack. So what's the problem? Jake and the ever-so-lovely, delicious, amazing, smoking hot, Leah Clearwater said that we could be a part of their pack. We asked Sam before and he said it was okay for us to leave his pack since they had more than enough guys after the sudden phasing of three more cubs.

I don't understand why they're making us stand in the middle of their living room, in the dark, with blindfolds on, waiting for instructions. If we wanted to, we could take off the blindfolds, (they didn't tie our hands), so that we could see: the darkness doesn't impair our eyesight.

It was probably all Quil's idea. The guy is an utter freak. He loves doing these creepy "fun" things with the guys. Embry probably backed him up right after he said it; he likes to watch us suffer. And Seth, oh Seth, he probably tried really hard to find the good in all of this before he joined in. I'm betting he thought it would be a cool bonding experience for us as a pack.

"Muwahahahaha!" we hear a maniacal laugh. This has Quil written all over it. Why he's trying to scare us is beyond me. We're wolves, what can hurt us? Vampires? Yeah, but he wouldn't let one in the house, ever (it could hurt his precious "Claire-Bear"). So who is he trying to kid?

I feel the guy on my right, Noah, shake. But it's not a pre-phase shake, no, it's an "I'm scared shitless" shake. Did he miss the "I'm a wolf so now I'm practically indestructible" class? Honestly!

"You all know why you're here," a clam voice, most likely Embry, says.

Quil explains, "This is a chance for you to prove yourself. For you to show us what type of asset you can be to the pack. To show us – "

"How we can all work together as a pack," a cheery voice interrupts. That has to be Seth. No one else is as cheery and upbeat as him.

I hear two sighs, a slap, and Seth mutter an "Ow!" before they continue.

"As we were saying, it's a chance to prove yourself as a valued member of the pack," Quil continues.

"We don't really care what Jake and Leah say, we want you guys to earn your place. To show that you belong, that you _deserve _to become a part of the pack," Embry rushes out passionately.

Oh, it must be good if Embry rushes his words. The guy is like, the most patient person on the planet.

"Oh my god! Spit it out! My eyes are getting itchy!" Collin half yells, half whines.

I feel the wind rush before I hear the slap beside me.

"Ow! What the _fuck!_ Dude! C'mon!" Collin complains.

I roll my eyes; does he not understand that whining will not do him any good? He should really take a lesson from the cubs; shut up and do as you're told. Jeez, I love the guy like a brother, but he really needs to smarten up.

"Shut up!" Quil yells. He takes a few calming breaths before I hear him ask, "Okay, where were we?"

"Earn your place," Seth adds in happily.

"That's right," Quil, snaps his fingers. He takes a deep breath. "This is your initiation. You must organize and complete, I repeat _complete_, a crafty, devious, original, entertaining, interesting, _successful _prank."

Our blindfolds are taken off and we see Quil, Seth and Embry before us, smiling.

"Okay," I shrug.

"No problem," Parker says.

"That's it?" Noah asks.

"What's the catch," Collin asks.

That's when we see all of their smiles widen and turn into a sick, twisted, evil smirk. Yes, even Seth, the eternal sunshine, is using an evil smirk. I am officially terrified.

"The catch, my dear little pups?" Quil questions innocently and looks at Embry.

"I have no idea what they mean, do you Seth?" Embry asks, pretending to be confused.

Seth shakes his head before he tells us, "Oh, this prank has to be done on Leah and Jake. Simultaneously."

My jaw is on the floor. I can't do this. I can't humiliate _Leah_. My god, the woman is a goddess. An angry, sexy, heated, irate, beautiful, stunning wolf of a goddess. If we do this to her, I'll never be forgiven. _Ever._ She knows how to hold a grudge. And they all know that. Seth, Quil, Embry, they all know that the four of us all adore Leah. She's our queen. We_ worship_ her. Now, they want us to disgrace our queen? Either that or not be "part of the pack." Oh, they are evil.

I look at the guys beside me; they pretty much have the same expression as I do. Parker is taking it the hardest, the poor guy s close to tears. It makes sense though, she was there when he first phased and helped him through it, even though, technically, he wasn't supposed to be in her pack. The guy looks up to her, and now he has to do this. We all do.

"Got any ideas boys?" Quil smiles as he rubs his hands together.

Oh boy, we're actually going to do this.

**379 ½ Cups of Kool-Aid, 20 Rejected Ideas, 11 Meals, 5 Bathroom Breaks, and 2 Games of 'Go Fish' Later…**

Dear god, finally! We finally came up with an, quote, "acceptable" prank. Damn, the guys were so picky. First Quil didn't like it, and then Seth would find something wrong with it, then Embry would ask, "How could you _possibly_ pull _that_ off, eh pup?" It was so frustrating! But we finally have it. The piece de resistance!

We call it: _Operation scare and annoy the crap out of our new Alpha and Goddess of a Beta by dumping them in a boat on the lake they both pretend not to be afraid of. _Yeah it's a mouthful, but we got tired. And we got a little distracted by having a "Who can chug the most Kool-Aid" contest. Hey, we were doing some pack bonding.

Anyways, the plan is this:

Step One: Kidnap Jake while he's sleeping. We have acquired Billy's help in the form of a spare key and a "Don't make a mess."

Step Two: Kidnap the beautiful, leggy, stunning Leah as she slumbers. Seth has a key, and Sue's with Charlie. We're in the clear.

Step Three: Get Quil's old rowboat and Harper's dad's motorboat and load them in Embry's new truck.

Step Four: Bring the walkie-talkies and make sure they have fresh batteries in them (we don't want to risk anything).

Step Five: Transport the kidnapped victims via Embry's truck to Lake Meade. This is the lake where their dads used to fish…before two bio-chem majors "accidentally" dumped IN some toxic chemicals they were playing with, about eleven to twelve years ago. What these two bio-chem majors were _really _doing with toxic chemicals, we'll never know. But, since then, both Jake and Leah have refused to go near the lake. Even after the chemicals were cleaned up from the lake, they refused to go in. Seth thinks that it's because one afternoon when the chemicals were still in the lake, a giant "mutant" fish jumped out "right at them." In Leah's defense, she was only seven years old. Still, they don't go anywhere near the lake. Not even in wolf form. Chickens.

Step Six: Place rowboat, sans oars, in the lake.

Step Seven: Place kidnapped superiors into rowboat.

Step Eight: Take out motorboat and stealthily use it to bring the rowboat and its passengers into the middle of the lake.

Step Nine: Turn on walkie-talkies. Tape the rowboat's walkie-talkie underneath one of the seats.

Step Ten: Get the hell out of the lake and get home to listen when they wake up, (how we were going to be so quiet that they don't wake up, I have no idea. Seth says that Leah slept through and Jake can literally sleep through anything. Considering how scary she is in the mornings, I'll take his word for it. And I know that Jake won't wake up. The guy could sleep through reconstruction on his house. I remember when Sam made me get him up for patrol ne time, back when we were all one pack, and I couldn't get him up. I shouted, poked, threw water on him. Nothing. His dad finally rolled in and said in a quiet voice, "What do you want or breakfast Jake?" He literally sprang awake, ready to eat breakfast.).

Step Eleven: Enjoy the show.

Right now, we're at Step Eleven. This is probably the best step out of all of them. We have popcorn, comfortable seating, (thanks to Embry and Quil's couches), and we can hear Leah's slight snore and Jake's whimpering through the walkie-talkie that's sitting in the middle of the coffee table. We're all staring at it, like it will suddenly come to life with Jake and Leah entertaining us.

Oh yeah, this is an awesome prank. Still, I really don't like doing this to Leah. She's the queen; we're supposed to worship her. I can't be doing this to her…

"_WHAT THE FUCK?_" we hear Leah shriek through the walkie-talkie. We all jump… She sounds so close.

"_BLACK! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP! RIGHT. NOW_," Leah bellows to a whimpering Jake. Then, we all start to laugh.

Oh damn, I take it back. This is too funny. Leah will forgive later…hopefully… probably not. But, right now, I refuse to see anything wrong with this prank.

_SMACK!_

"_Leah! Damn, that hurt. Wait, what the hell are you doing in my room?_" Jake asks in a tired and annoyed voice.

"Wait for it. Wait for it!" Embry tells us.

"_Jake, were you dropped on your head as a child? Look around! Does the middle of a lake __look__ like a room to you?_" Leah yells.

"_HOLY CRAP! I'm not in my room!_" Jake yells in realization.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious," Seth mumbles.

"He's not really a morning person," Collin points out.

"Guess not," I laugh.

"_Thanks Captain Obvious. I didn't quite notice that_," Leah screeches sarcastically.

"_Leah. LEAH!_" Jake shouts, "_Do you know where we are?_"

She sighs, "_We are in the middle of a lake you dumb-_" Leah starts.

"_No, look over there. See that sign_," Jake says hysterically.

"3, 2, 1," Seth counts down.

We hear her sharp intake of breath, "_Oh dear God… NO! NO! NOT LAKE MEADE! We need to get out of here. Look for oars! Damn it, __now__ Jake!_" she roars.

"_I don't want to be eaten by giant mutant fish_," Jake whimpers.

I hear Embry snicker, "Justice."

Whatever Jake did to Embry must have had him pissed. Note to self: whatever you do, do _not _piss Embry off. He will get revenge ten-fold.

"_JAKE! NOW! GO! GO! GO!_" Leah screeches hysterically.

"_I'm looking! I'm looking!_" he cries out.

"_I found something!_" Jake yells out excitedly.

We all look at each other with the same question in our eyes: 'What the hell did we leave in the boat except…'

"_What?_" Leah questions.

"_A flashlight!_" he says triumphantly.

We all breathe out a sigh of relief. They didn't find the walkie-talkie; they don't know we're listening.

Leah grinds out, "_How__ is that helpful? I'm going to kill you and use you as an oar_."

Parker is dying of laughter. I guess he's picturing her, tiny Leah Clearwater (well, tiny to us is her 6' frame) killing Jake, who is the tallest of us at 6'8" and using his body as an oar to row herself back to shore.

Holy crap that _is_ funny. I chuckle, imagining her whistling while rowing back to shore. Ha!

"_I'll just use an Alpha command to stop you and get you to swim to shore and call someone to get me_," Jake informs her smugly.

"Ohhhh!" Noah calls out.

"Called out!" Quil shouts.

They must have come to a silent agreement because soon Leah grumbles, "_Give me the flashlight_."

We hear random clicks of the flashlight switch.

"_Hey! You did SOS in Morse code! Good idea_," Jake says appraisingly.

"_I know_," she says smugly.

"_Maybe someone will see it_," he says excitedly.

God, he sounds as bouncy and excited as Seth. No wonder he idolizes Jake.

"_No! Really? I was just doing this for fun_," she says sarcastically. All of us can practically hear Leah roll her eyes.

After a while, Jake probably rolled his eyes back, he asks, "_How do you know Morse code?_"

"_Scouts. Dad made me go when I was younger_," Leah informs him nonchalantly.

We hear Jake's booming laugh, "_Little Leah Clearwater was a Girl Scout?"_

"Boy Scout for eight years!" Seth says proudly.

"Three for me!" Noah calls.

"Seven and a half!" Embry smiles.

"Six years!" Parker cries.

"Four and three quarters!" I tell them.

"Beat you all! Nine years and proud!" Collin says smugly.

"Psh! I was a Boy Scout for eleven years!" Quil boasts.

The walkie-talkie goes silent for a bit. Knowing Leah, she's probably glaring at Jake right now. "_Yes I was_," she tells him frostily, "_How do __you__ know Morse code All-Mighty Alpha?_"

Jake mumbles unintelligently.

"What did he say? What did he say!" Parker squeals.

"Calm down or you'll miss it," Quil chastises him.

Parker nods and quiets down.

"_What was that? Little louder please?_" Leah asks. By the way she said it, it sounds like she's smiling triumphantly. She so heard it and just wants to embarrass him. Man, she's so badass.

The living room is dead silent. The only sound is our combined breathing and the static from the walkie-talkie.

Jake coughs, "_The, uh, the Titanic_."

We all lose it. Our Alpha saw the Titanic, probably more than once if he was able to recognize the Morse code for SOS.

"Dude, remember when we were younger and Jake always said that he was busy when we wanted to do stuff?" Embry asks Quil.

"Yeah?" Quil laughs.

"You-You think, that may-maybe he was 'busy' watching his all-time fav-favorite movie the Ti-Ti-Titanic?" Embry spurts out, still in hysterics.

Quil pauses for a second before bursting out in a new round of laughter. "Oh my God! One time we-went over to see if he want-wanted to d-d-do anything and he blocked the door. The TV was on, a-an-and I didn't think anything o-of it at the time, bu-but his eyes were red. Li-like he was cry-cry-_crying_!"

"Holy crap! Jake _likes_ the Titanic!" I bellow.

Damn, this just keeps getting better.

"He's s-s-so manly," Seth says sarcastically between laughs.

Leah bursts into hysterics. "_Oh. My. God. The 'High and Mighty, Rightful Alpha of La Push' __saw__, and __remembered__ scenes from the Titanic. You are such a __girl__!_"

"_Rachel and Rebecca made me watch it!_" he tries to defend.

"BULL!" we all call out.

"_Yeah, __once__!_" she giggles.

"_Don't worry Jake, the rowboat won't have the same fate as the Titanic_," she says in a mock placating tone.

"_Seriously, how are we going to get out of here? I don't want to go in the water; you don't want to go in the water. Leah, what are we going to do?_" Jake asks with a slight hysterical edge.

"_Look, someone, I'm guessing the guys, dumped us out here. They'll come back for us_," Leah said soothingly.

"_How do you know?_" Jake asks.

"_Because they know we'll kick their asses if they don't. Even when they do come and get us, I'll still kill them for doing this_," Leah tells him.

Jake agrees, "_Yeah, and they'll all have double patrol. They'll pay for this_."

The walkie-talkie is silent with the exception of the water lapping up the sides of the rowboat. Finally, after a long time, the silence breaks.

"_Hey Jake_," Leah asks.

"_Hmm?_"

"_I'll be Rose, you be Jack. Let's start with the make-out scene in the back of the car. You know, to get our minds off this_," Leah proposes.

"_Thank God!_" Jake cries.

The living room is now filled with the sounds of Leah and Jake's moaning and grunting.

"PORN!" Noah yells in excitement.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! MY EARS! MY VIRGIN EARS!" Seth pleads.

"Gross! Dude, Leah's like my sister!" Embry calls out.

"LEAH _IS_ MY SISTER!" Seth cries out hysterically.

The moans are getting louder, and louder.

"WOO! GO JAKE GO!" Quil shouts in encouragement.

"NO! LEAH! WHY HIM? WHY NOT _ME?_" Collin cries.

"Oh my GOD! What is he _doing_ to her? Oh, Leah. Precious Leah!" Parker shakes his head in mourning.

"Let's give them an hour or two before we go to pick them up," I say as I turn off the walkie-talkie. I'm met with a mix of thanks and curses for turning the walkie-talkie off.

"Who's up for football?" I ask.

Everyone agrees and runs outside to pick teams. I look at my watch and see that it's barely 7 AM. Yeah, they're going to be a while, the movie _was_ over two hours long. I shake my head, smiling; I guess our prank was a success.


	2. Chapter 2

_Plagiarism_

It has come to my attention that somebody has blatantly plagiarized my one-shot "Initiation" with the exception of a few (crass) lines at the end of the piece (which I think was totally unnecessary, but hey, why ask the original author what she thought? Seems like this "author" [and I use this term loosely] didn't).

Not only do I not appreciate it, I am severely _pissed the fuck off. _

And I mean _pissed._

I wrote this piece in order to improve my writing but also to share some a cute little scenario involving Stephanie Meyer's character. I expressed that the characters I was using and the concept of the shapeshifters belong to Stephanie Meyers and wrote my own scenarios for them. Foolishly, I thought that fellow authors here on Fan Fiction would not only respect the ownership of Stephanie Meyer's creation, (no matter how much you loathe a character, you still understand that it's _her_ character), but would respect that my written work is just that, _my written work._

Aside from being extremely upset that this author has blatantly copied my work without my permission, (plus they left my title in their document while assigning a new title in the archive which I think is hilarious and shows their stupidity. If you're going to copy someone's work [which you shouldn't no matter the circumstance] you should at least have the brains to TAKE THE ORIGINAL TITLE OFF OF THE PLAGIARIZED WORK! (God, it pains me to know that an idiot plagiarized my work [and no, I don't care if I offend them with that statement]).

In light of this development, there be a new disclaimer posted in my profile detailing the exact conditions of all my writing products.

And unlike some authors, I'm actually going to acknowledge and give credit to the author for any characters/plots/concepts/and any other affiliation my works have to their original author.

I am severely disappointed for Fan Fiction allowing this type of behavior and I'm disappointed that there are people in this world who think it's right for them to copy another's work.

I just want to say a big thank-you to those who know my work and have not only alerted me of this horrible act but have supported me and my writing.

Thank you to everyone who knows that my work is my work and has respected that.

Luci-Marlena

Oh, and before I forget.

Disclaimer: All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the _Twilight_ saga belong to (their rightful owner) Stephanie Meyer. The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.

In other words, the words are mine. Don't copy them.

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Plagiarism 2.0_

I can't fucking believe I'm doing this shit again.

Fucking _again._

It's the same goddamn story and the same fucking "author."

This author has yet again plagiarized my one-shot. After I posted a note saying that the words are mine and the concept of the wolves belongs to S. Meyer.

Fucking idiot.

This time, I'm out for blood.

My prom was yesterday so I'm hung-over, tired, my legs and feet hurt, my hair is still stuck together by hairspray and my contacts are hurting me so forgive me if I sound like a totally bitch.

Last time, for some weird reason, I thought I would be polite enough to not mention the "author's" name when saying to not copy my work.

Well not this time.

The "author" megant84 (who can be found here: (dot)net/u/2327326/megant84 ) has once again copied this onesie and fucking ruined the ending by making all the other wolves to be voyeuristic perverts.

Ew.

So, I'm asking for all of your help. I would like the story to be taken down and for SOMETHING to be done about this "author."

I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure that she hasn't taken my stories and posted it as their own every single time they happen to publish something so I'm asking if you all could please report her for abuse. It's located at the bottom right hand corner of your screen where you can subscribe to story/author alerts and story/author favorites.

I really don't want this happening to anyone else because not only is it just plain wrong, it's hard to look at someone else's "story" and recognize all the words and remember the thought process you had hen writing it. It's also really tough when the other "author" completely ruins and makes your ending disgusting and twisted and completely ruins your story.

And ruins the story for you.

Please, I'm asking you all for support in not only my case but for the eventual case of other authors (I say that because it's the SECOND FUCKING TIME this BITCH has done something) do something about this author.

Thank-you,

Luci-Marlena

P.S. hey megant84, you're probably reading this since you like to read my work and then try and pass it off on your own, stop fucking stealing my shit, okay? It's getting really old. If you can't be creative enough to write your own stuff, get the hell off the site and take up knitting.

And if knitting doesn't work for you, well I don't give a fuck. Go do something that will take your two hands and two brain cells a really long time to do so you can stop plagiarizing other people's work.

Fuck you need a better hobby.

In summation, STOP FUCKIG COPYING MY SHIT!

Have a nice fucking day.

P.P.S. I'd like to say thank-you to resoundingjoy for letting me know about this. It was a very nice thing to do. (smiles) I would have thanked you 'in person' but your personal messaging is deactivated so I thought this would do. Thanks again. You help me see that there are still decent people around.


End file.
